With the development of coal mining technology and the importance of the coal recovery ratio, the entry driven along gob-side has been currently employed in most of mining roadways of mines, with narrow coal pillars reserved along the edge of gob (waste coal) of nearby coal faces, having narrow coal pillars along the gob at one side of the roadway and the seam at the other side, characterized by the asymmetric structure of surrounding rock. With the increased mining intensity, an often encountered problem is that narrow coal pillars must be reserved for gob-side entry driven of the gate entry, as the overlying strata movement never stops after the mining of nearby coal faces, and such gob-side entry driving project may be affected by the lateral movement of overlying strata on nearby coal faces, giving rise to serious deformation and failure of roadway surrounding rock. Moreover, as the mining process goes deeper, the stress concentration of narrow coal pillars is aggravated, highlighting the disequilibrium of deformation and failure at the roadway's sides along the gob. The existing support pattern of entry driven along gob-side still commonly adopts symmetrical support of equal intensity, and fails to adapt to the asymmetric characteristics of surrounding rock structure for entry driven along gob-side and the loading features of narrow coal pillars under the dynamic pressure effect, giving rise to serious deformation and failure of roadway surrounding rock.